totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Totaldrama52/Igor (Druga generacja)
'''TD52 '''jest uczetsnikiem Totalnej Porażki:Zemsty Wyspy,gdzie konkuruje w drużynie Toksycznych Szczurów. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy Na statku Igor jest koło Mikea i Zoey z telefonem w ręku próbując złapać zasięg w telefonie i denerwując się,że go nie ma.Wchodzi on na obręcz statku i prawie wywraca się do wody.Po wybuchnięciu statku płynie on powoli między Staci,a Zoey narzekając na Chrisa,dopóki nie popchnie go Jo,a Staci zacznie tonąć.Wraz z Zoey i Mikiem zjawia się koło Staci i irytuję go słodzenie sobe Mikea i Zoey i postanawia sam ją uratować.Niestety,ale ma z tym wiele trudności z powodu wagi gaduły i wraz z nią zaczyna tonąć,aż Mike i Zoey im nie pomagają za co ten jest im wdzięczny.Później widziany jest na plaży obok Dawn.Jest lekko przerażony gdy Dawn mówi o dzieciństwie Zoey,ale po chwili pyta jej się czy mogłaby go tego nauczyć.Kiedy potwór zaczyna niszczyć las,a reszta ucieka pędem ten jako jedyny idzie bo"nie chce mu się biegać". Na metę przbywa jako jeden z ostatnich wraz z Samem i Stac.Igor ledwo zipiał co zdziwiło Lightinga,gdyż Igor wogóle nie biegał,a jako odpowiedż dostał padnięcie ze zmęczenia Igora,który powiedział,że jego kondycja ma sobie wiele do życzenia.Wraz z grazem trafia do Drużyny A,natomiast dziewczyna trafia do Drużyny B.Kiedy zjawia się łysa wiewiórka Igor wraz z Dakotą podchodzą do niej uważając ją za bardzo słodką i uroczą,ale szybko zmieniają zdanie gdy wiewiórka strzeliła laserami z oczu.W czasie zadania Igor zastanawia się nad rozwiązaniem,aż wymyśla je razem z B.Igor zaprowadził Sama pod drzewo,a B Staci na deskę.W"kolumnie"Igor jest na Lightingu.Początkowo lekko panikuje z powodu iż posiada lęk wysokości,ale Dawn zachęca go i Igor uspokoił się.Gdy Dakota przecięła imię on wraz z B jest chwalony co sprawia mu radość,a w pokoju zwierzeń mówi,że uwielbia być chwalonym,ale nie może chwalić dnia przed zachodem,odnosząc się do tego,że drużyna jeszcze nie wygrała.Ścigając się Szczury zwiekszają szybkość,ale niestety wpadają na drzewo co powoduje iż Larwy docierają pierwsze na mete.Gdy Szczury dotarły na metę,przez przypadek spychają totem Larw na ich nowy domek,a Chris ku złości Larw i szczęściu Szczurów uznaję,że wygrali ci drudzy. Igora tak samo jak Sama,B i Lightinga budzi Scott.Kiedy Sam pyta gdzie Scott się ubrudził,Igor stwierdza,że wygląda jak"aligator zjedzony przez innego aligatora,który został zjedzony przez innego aligatora,którego zjadł aligator...W ściekach".Kiedy Scott mówi,że był na randce,Igor jakoś mu nie wierzy,co powoduje małą kłótnie między nimi.Po zwołaniu uczestników Igor tak samo jak reszta dziwi się co oznacza"DDB"Następnie tak samo jak Dakota i Sam,mu też zostaje zabrany telefon,co wywołuje u niego gniew.Kiedy uczestnicy idą na wyzwanie rozmawia z Dawn o zwierzętach,mówiąc jej,że uwielbia niemal wszystkie,na co Dawn reaguje pozytywnie,wiedząc,że ktoś jeszcze lubi tu lubi zwierzęta.Gdy dotarli na miejsce,a Chris tłumaczy zadanie,Igor uznaje je za kiepskie,gdyż nie ma on żadnego sekretu,a Chris patrzy w kartki szukając coś na niego,jednak nic nie znalazł co lekko zdenerwowało Chrisa i za karę przyznał punkt Larwą.Pomiędzy Chrisem,a Igorem dochodzi do kłótni,która kończy się na grożeniu Igorowi dyskfalifikacją.Igorą wraz z resztą śmieje się następnie z sekretów,jednak w pokoju zwierzeń twierdzi,że to okropne,ale jakże zabawne.Kiedy zaczyna się zadanie 2,Chris zauważa,że w Szczurach jest o jedną osobę więcej,dlatego jedna osoba ze Szczurów nie będzie brała udziału w zadaniu,oraz daję im wybór kto to ma być.Narada Szczurów nie trwała długo,gdyż Igor od razu zaproponował Dakote lub Sama,a Dawn stwierdziła,że Dakota mogłaby przynieść im klęske jeżeli wezmie udział.Dakota początkowo się nie zgadza,z powodu iż gdyby przegrali mogłaby odpaść,ale Dawn,Igor,B i Sam obiecują jej,że jeżeli przegrają nie zagłosują na nią,co ją ostatecznie przekonało.Przeszkodą Igora w zadaniu były"Platformy pod gryzane przez zmutowane bobry"Co nie podobało mu się,gdyż platformy były dość wysoko.Kiedy Scott dociera do niego ze szczurem.Igor początkowo rozczula się nad zwierzątkiem i głaszcze go,ale po chwile się zbiera do kupy i zaczyna wykonywać swoją częśc zadania.Igorowi udaje się przeskoczyć 1 i 2 platformę,jednak potknął się i spadł.Gdy bobry mają go zaatakować,Igora broni szczur,którego bobry się przestraszyły i uciekły co zdziwiło nawet szczura.Igor następnie oddaje swojego kumpla w ręce Sama i lekko go pogonia,gdyż Larwy są za nimi.Ostatecznie Szczury przegrały z powodu iż waga B nie pozwoliła ukończyć mu ostatniego zadania.Na ceremonii Igor dostaje piankę jako 3,natomiast zagrożeni są Scott i B.Ostatecznie Scott otrzymał ostatnią piankę,a Igor smuci się,że odpada B mimo iż sam na niego głosował.Następnie wraz z Dawn i Samem żegna niemowę. W 3 odcinku Igor pojawia się dopiero po tym jak Dawn ratuje karalucha.Na stołówke przychodzi z dużą pizzą na teleżu po czym wita się ze wszystkimi nie zwracając uwagi,że każdy patrzy się na jego pizze niczym Reksio na szynkę.Następnie jego drużyna podchodzi do niego i spytała go się ja zrobił pizze,na co Igor odpowiada,że w piekarniku w kuchni,gdyż Chef mu pozwolił,co powoduje pytanie skąd ją ma.Wtedy Igor mówi,że wziął ze sobą walizke pełną słodyczy,coli i niezdrowego jedzenia,które kocha.Walizke znalazł w wodzie w czasie pierwszej eliminacji gdy poszedł popływać.Szczury proszą go by się z nimi podzielił co Igor wykorzystuje.Obiecuję im,że po każdej wygranej da im coś słodkiego,ale będą musieli się go również słuchać,na co większość się zgadza.Jedynym który uznaje to za głupie jest Scott,ale Igor większością głosów zostaje"kapitanem".W ten sposób Szczury oddały mu duszę za żelki.Przy wspinaczce się na góre Igor zadecydował iż zostaną na dole i spróbują znaleźć sposób by jak najszybciej się wspiąć.Pomysł poparli Dawn,Dakota i Sam,ale Scott i Lightining byli przeciwnim,jednak większością głosów pomysł Igora zostaje przyjęty.Kiedy wściekły karaluch zaczyna bić Sama,Igor i Dakota próbują z nim negocjować,ale karaluch uderza Igora.Igor nie pozostaje mu dłużny i mu oddaje.Zaczyna się walka między nimi,ale przerywa ją Dawn,która oddaje(jak się okazało)matce jej dziecko.Karaluch jest jej za to wdzięczny,a wtedy Igor proponuje,że może mutant wziąłby ich na grzbiet i wszedł w raz z nimi na góre,o co prosi go Dawn,a matka się zgadza.Dzięki temu Szczury zwyciężyły 1 wyzwanie.W drugim zadaniu Scott uważa iż powinni wybrać brzydki fort,ale nie zgadza się z nim Igor,gdyż jak ironicznie stwierdził'Jak ogólnie wiadomo,wygląd jest najważniejszy"i zdecydował się wybrać ładny fort co okazało się być dobrym wyborem.Każe on Dawn,Dakocie i Scottowi zostać w focie,a on z Samem i Lightingiem idą po flagę.Niestety niedługo po wyjściu z fortu Sam wpadł do wody i dostał odmrożeń.Igor zanosi Sama do fortu,a Lighting idzie dalej po flagę.W forcie Igor prosi Dawn by opiekowała się Samem,jednak Dakota stwierdziła iż Dawn jest bardzo przydatna w obronie i zgłasza się doopieki nad graczem.Scott uznal za głupie opieke nad Samem,ale Igor uznał,że Sam wiele w tym stanie nie zrobi,a jeżeli by się rozchorował mógłby odejść z programu.Igor wraca do Lightinga.Przez około 5 minut czają się przy bazie przeciwnika,ale gdy zauważają,że jest tam tylko Anna Maria wbiegają tam.Anna Maria nawet ich nie zauważyła,gdyż pryskała włosy.Kiedy wracają do fortu zauważają ich Brick i Jo i gonią ich.Lightingowi udaje się zatrzymać Bricka i lekko spowolnić Jo dzięki czemu flaga Larw dotarała do fortu Szczurów.Zaraz za Igorem wbiega tam Jo,która obiecuję mu,że jej za to zapłaci.Igor następnie wraz z drużyną cieszy się ze zwycięstwa. W 4 odcinu Igor wraz z resztą jest budzony przez Chrisa.Igor jako jedyny wybiegł w piżamie i wręcz zasypiał na nogach.W pokoju zwierzeń tłumaczy iż bardzo późno zasypia i dlatego jest tak niewyspany.Nawet klakson Chrisa nie jest w stanie go wybudzić.Po wytłumaczeniu zadań Igor stwierdza,że dadzrą sobie radę z tym pająkiem,gdyż mają w drużynie Dawn co spowodowało zarumienienie się dziewczyny.To on jako 1 zauważył zniknięcie Dawn i kazał jej szukać.Scott uznał,że powinni jednak iść na przód z zadaniem i wyjątkowo tym razem poparła go cała drużyna.Igor zaczyna się niepokoić,gdy po zdobyciu klucza znika Lighting.Igor jst lekko zdenerwoany gdy widzi,że Larwy są jeszcze w pełnym składzie co Jo komentuje tym,że Larwy nie dadzą się byle jakiemu pajączkowi.Po tych słowach Szczury i Larwy(z wyjątkiem Jo,która była zajęta przemową o tym,że dziś Larwy wygrają)są świadkami porwania Mikea,co powoduje panike Zoey,ale Igor ją uspokaja.Następnie wraz z Samem i Dakotą przeszukują groby na cmentarzu.Kiedy koło nich przebiega Scott,a Sam wpada do dziury wraz z Dakotą próbują go uwolnić.Po chwili Igor jednak zostaje zabrany przez pająka.Niedługo później Igor i reszta zostaje znaleziona przez Scotta,Sama,Dakote i Jo.Cieszy się z widoku swojej drużyny i prosi ich żeby uratowali go i resztę.Utrudnił im to pająk,który prwał Scotta,a Sama i Dakote zawiązał przez co musili działać razem.Kiedy Jo rusza się po to by uwolnić Bricka,Dakota i Sam ruszają.Kiedy Jo po uwolnieniu Bricka została złapana,Igor się z niej naśmiewa przypominając jej o tym co mówiła wcześniej,ale po chwili zasnął.Po rezygncji Bricka,Igor w pokoju zwierzeń stwierza,że szkoda,gdyż wydawał się być spoko,a następnie zasnął. Igora podobnie jak reszta zostaje obudony przez Chrisa.Hałes próbuje zagłuszyć zakrywając się poduszką,ale nic to nie daje.Kiedy reszta męskiej częście Szczurów się wywraca,Igor im pomaga.Po chwili zauważył,że zniknęła jego poduszka.Następnie wraz z resztą zawodników wychodzi na dwór,myśląc,że będzie jakieś wyzwanie.Niestety ku złości jego i reszty,Chris tylko testował budzik,który dostał od Chefa na imieniny,i tak mu się spodobał,że od teraz tak będzie budził zawodników.Igor wraca do domku by się przespać,ale Chris mówi mu,że za godzinę będzie wyzwanie i lepiej się na nie szykować.Później podchodzi do Dawn pytając się jej czy pomóc jej w zbieraniu drewna.Wtedy mówi mu,Igor chcę się zaprzyjażnić i pomagać pozostałym uczestnikom,gdyż w dzieciństwie nie miał zbyt wielu przyjaciół.Igor odpowiada jej,że nie miał przyjaciół bo miał zamiast tego wielu kolegów,co ta ironicznie potwierdza.Na stołówce je on żelki częstując przy tym resztę co nie podoba się Chefowi.Igor mówi mu,żeby zainwestował w jakąś książke kucharską,co początkowo złośc Chefa,ale po chwili uznaje,że to nawet nie zły pomysł.Kiedy Igor usłyszał o strojach kompielowych podekscytował się,gdyż to znaczy,że będą pływać,a on to uwielbia.Kiedy Chris wspomina o szopie początkowo wraz z resztą się śmieje,ale po chwili uświadamia sobie,co potrafiła zrobić mała wiewiórka.Niestety jest już za późno,a Chris wspełnia obietnicę.Wraz z resztą ma pretensje do Chrisa,pytając się czy odczuwa on wogóle jakąś empatie do innych,odpowieź chyba nikogo nie zdziwiła.Przed wyzwaniem kiedy Chris mówi,że gościem będzie Bridgette,Igor się czieszy,gdyż była to jego faworytka w 1 sezonie.Igor zgłasza się do nurkowania,reszta drużyny nie protestuje.Przed zanurkowaniem Igor wybiera tylko Dawn i Sama do pompowania,gdyż będzie czuł się bezpiecznie gdy zrobią to oni. Odpowiada to Dakocie i Lightingowi,ale problem ma z tym Scott,ale znów demokracja wygrała.W pokoju zwierzeń cieszy się,że Jo będzie jego rywalką,bo ma jeszcze większą motywacje by ją pokonać.Kiedy Jo postanawia chodzić po dnie,Igor wykorzystuje swoje umiejętności i zaczyna pływać,jednak sprawia mu to trudność ze względu na wagę kostiumu,i ostatecznie ściga się wraz z Jo,bięgnąc po dnie.W pewnym momencie coś go zablokwało,a kiedy zobaczył,że to kieł postanowił zrezegnować z kostiumu i popłynąć po narty.Mimo dość dużej przewagi Jo,to Igor pierwszy dopływa do nart i z nimi wypływa.Igor bardzo się cieszy ze względu na wygrany ścigacz.Z powodu iż Szczurów jest 6,a Larw 4,2 osoby z drużyny Igora nie będą brać udziału w zadaniu.Igor postanawia,że udziału w zadaniu nie będą brać Dawn i Sam,jednak Dawn chciałaby.Igor ma problem w zdecydowaniu kto powinien nie brać udziału w zadaniu,gdyż nie licząc Sama,tylko Dakota nie chcę,ale Igor uważa iż powinna wziąść udział ze względu,że nie uczestniczyła w zadaniu z 2 odcinka.Ostatecznie on i Sam nie biorą udziału,Lighting steruje,Scott strzela,a dziewczyny są na nartach.Wraz z Samem i Chrisem obserwoje on zawodników.Kiedy Szczury się zatrzymują i Larwy ich prześcigają Igor każe zamienić Lightinga na Dakote oraz Scotta na Dawn,co na jego szczęście usłyszała Dawn.Cieszy się kiedy Szczurom ledwo udaje się wygrać zadanie.Po tym gdy Dawn została oskarżona o bycie złodziejem,Igor stanął w jej obronie,mówiąc,że Dawn nie miała by powodów by to robić,a nawet nie miała kiedy zabrać niektórych rzeczy.Ostatecznie tylko Scott i Jo wciąż mają ją za złodziejke,co wzbudza podejrzenia Igora,który w pokoju zwierzeń mówi,że będzie ich miał na oku.Kiedy obozowicze wracają do swoich chatek,Igor zauważa przygnębionego Mikea siedzącego przy chatce.Igor pyta się go czemu jest smuny,a Mike pyta się go czy potrafi dotrzymać tajemnicy.kiedy usłyszał pozytywną odpowiedź,Mike mówi mu,że podoba mu się Zoey tylko jest pewien problem.Igor doradza mu,żeby porazmawiał z nią,bo zakłada,że Zoey jest na tyle mądra i miła,że nie ważne jaki by to nie był problem,odzwajemni jego uczucia.Mike dziękuje mu za dobrą radę i idzie by jak najszybciej z nią porozmawiać. Na początku odcinka,w domu Szczurów Igor rozmawia z Lightingiem oraz Samem.Właśnie od nich dowiedział się,że Zoey odpadła,ale ma nadzieję,że Mike jednak się z nią spinkął.Później zauważa,że coś dziwnego jest z kciukiem Sama,na odpowiedź Sama chłopak mówi,że teraz będzie się ograniczać do 2 godzin w grania gry tygodniowo.Kiedy Lightning obraża Sama,Igor wyjątkowo zgadza się,co lekko zdziwiło Sama,że nawet on przeciw niemu.Kiedy Sam się wywraca i wpada w płaupki Igor uznał,że niepotrzebnie je tam ustawili.Kiedy zadaniem okazuje się być pokaz mody,a Dakota zaczyna się z tego cieszyć,Igor szybko stawia ją na ziemie i mówi,żeto na pewno ni będzie zwykły pokaz mody,co potwierdza Chris.Wraz z Dawn i Dakotą,widząc co spotyka reszte kiedy próbują złapać jakieś zwierzę decydują się poszukać czegoś bezpiecznego,ale niestety na tej wyspie nic nie jest bezpieczne.Kiedy Lighting wspomina o włochaczu,Dakota mówi,że zna pewien sposób,którego nauczyła się w liceum gdy miała 2 minuty by się przebrać na WF.Reszta drużyny z góry odrzuca ten plan,ale Igor stwierdza,że każdy ma prawo by dać swój plan,co docenia Dakota.Następnie wraz z resztą Szczurów widziany jest jak Dakota tłumaczy im o"Bombowej Torbie Modowej"i tłumaczy im jej działanie.Igor i reszta wielce docenili jej pomysł i pochwalili ją za to.Jednak chwilę później pojawia się problem w co ubiorą Wielką Stopę.Dakota mówi im,że paski są obecnie bardzo modne,a Sam idzie po ubrania.Gdy Sam dotarł do drużyny Igor,Scott,Sam i Lighting idą po Yeti,a dziewczyną każą przygotować kilka drobnostek.Po występie Larw na scene wbiega męska część Szczurów.W czasie kiedy reszta jest zrzucana przez potwora,Sam i Igor dają przemówienie na jego temat.Niestety okazuje się,że Dakocie chodziło o pionowe paski,a nie poziome.Igor wraz z resztą drużyny(nie licząc Sama)wiosłuje na wyspę kości by uratować Lindsay.Gdy docierają Igor lekko boi się wyspy kości,a jego obawy zwiększ Dawn,która mówi,że wyspa ma mroczną i straszną aurę.W czasie chodzenia po wyspie,Igor rozmawia z Dakotą.Później cieszy się,że Lindsay nic nie jest.Prosi on Dawn by porozmawiała z Wielką Stopą o jego wyglądzie,ale Dawn nie wie jak się za to zabrać.Pomaga jej w tym Dakota,początkowo pomaga to,ale po chwili Scott skomentował jej duże stopy,co ją rozgniewało bardziej.Kiedy to nie pomaga Igor wraz z Lightingiem opracowują plan działania.Szczury próbują dostać się na góre,ale Stopa je strąca.Co wywołało złość Dakoty i Igora,którzy próbują wspiąć się jeszcze kilka razy,ale za każdym razem kończy się to identycznie.Zaprzestają tego dopiero gdy Sam wkracza do gry i kibicują mu by dał radę.Gdy tylko zobaczył makijaż Jo nie potrafi powstrzymać się od śmiechu,co ją wkurzało.Był on również zawiedziony,że ostatecznie Larwy wygrały,a jego drużyna pośle kogoś do domu.Na ceremonii igor dostaje piankę jako 3 od końca,a Chris mówi mu,że dostał jeden głos,zagrożeni byli natomiast Scott i Sam.Wraz z Dakotą i Dawn,żegna miło Sama i przeprasza go,że na niego głosował,na co gracz odpowiada,że nic się nie stało.Po eliminacji Sama,Chris prosi Igora by wybrał 2 najsilniejszych członków swojej drużyny,oraz Jo by wybrała tylko jednego.O tyle jak Jo bez problemu wskazuje siebie,tak Igor ma z tym problem,ale ostatecznie wybiera Lightinga i Scotta.Jest zszokowany zamianą drużynami między nimi,a w pokoju zwierzeń wyraża swoją złość,że niedosyć iż stracił 3 członków swojej drużyny to jeszcze,w zamian otrzymał Jo,a dodatkowo obawia się,że skoro Jo przeszła do nich,do nici z demokracji. Na początku odcinka,Igor budzi się i pyta się chłopaków jak się spało,ale po chwili uświadamia sobie,że jest jedynym chłopakiem w drużyny.W pokuju zwierzeń mówił,że chciałby być teraz Larwą wraz z resztą chłopaków,ale niestety jest on teraz w drużynie z dziewczynamy.Po przebraniu się wychodzi z chatki gdzie zauważa Jo.Postanawia z nią porozmawiać na temat tego kto będzie kapitanem.Ku jego zaskoczeniu Jo,zgadza się na to by Igor był kapitanem drużyny,a nie ona.W pokoju zwierzeń stwierdza on,że Jo na pewno coś kombinuje,ale jeszcze nie wie co.Kiedy Cameron mówi,że nie ma śniadania Igor jakoś się tym nie martwi,gdyż ma chipsy,którymi zaczyna się zajadać.Gdy Lightning ma problem z przeliterowaniem słowa"mięsa"Igor mu podpowiada za co on dziękuje.Kiedy reszta wchodzi do chłodni,on zostaje na stołówce,ale widząc,że został tam sam idzie za resztą.Gdy dowiaduje się,że chłodnia była podstępem przypomina sobie,że przecież chłodni nie było w stołówce.Po wytłumaczeniu zadania,Igor pyta się Dawn czy potrafiła by wyczuć aurę,statuetki.W odpowiedzi Dawn mówi mu,że statuetka to przedmiot,nie ma w niej nic co żyję...ale tak,potrafi wyczuć jej aurę co cieszy Igora,gdyż daje im z góry przewagę nad Larwami.Kiedy Chris mówi uczestnikom o toksycznych odpadach w kopalni,Igor wykłuca się,że może im to zrobić ogromną krzywdę.Chris ostatecznie za jego sprawą decyduje się dać obydwu drużyną po jednej masce przeciwgazowej.Igor pyta się Dawn kto według niej najbardziej potrzebuję maski,Dawn odpowiada mu,że Dakote mogłoby spotkać duże nieszczęście jeśli jej nie dostanie,więc Igor jej wręcza maske.Gdy Chris mówi,że coś mogło przybłaszczeć sobie statuetke,Igor zaczyna obawiać się tego,nie ważne co to by nie było.Przed windą Igor odpycha Dawn i Dakote przed walącym się"sufitem".Jo ma do niego za to lekkie pretensje,że jej nie pomógł,ale z powodu iż Larwy objęły prowadzenie,Igor mówi jej tylko by się pośpieszyła,po czym wychodzą z gruzów.Z powodu iż winda zjechała na dół i już nie wróci,Jo wpadła na pomysł by zjechać po linach,ale niestety dowódzca miał zjechać 1.Po zjezdzie Igora bolały lekko poparzone ręce,ale nie miał czasu by się tym przejmować,gdyż Szczury musiały pośpieszyć się by dogonić Larwy.W czasie chodzenia po kopalnii,Igor zauważa,że Jo i Dawn zostało 15 minut życia,a kiedy Jo mówi mu,że mu również Igor popada w lekką panikę,ale po chwil się otrząsa.Mówi,że mu są sobie dać radę i walczyć bardziej niż w którym kolwiek innym odcinku,gdyż to wyzwanie jest najniebezpieczniejsze.Popierają go w tym dziewczyny i biegną szybko w kierunku z którego Dawn wyczuwa aurę statuetki.Kiedy biegną Igor zauważa zniknięcie Dakoty i dziurę w ziemi.Po krótkiej rozmowie z Jo,Dawn informuje ich,że coś pod nimi jest,a wtedy cała 3 została wciągnięta przez ślepe susły. Po chwili okazuje się,że susły,które ich porwały"pracują"dla Zekea,który chcę zrobić z Dakoty królową kopalni.Jo każe jej prosić Zekea by ich wypuścić,ale Zeke,tego nie robi.Po chwili okazuje się,że dogoniły ich Larwy,co zdenerwowało Igora i Jo,którzy zaczęli obarczać siebie winą na wzajem.Denerwuje to Dakote,która mówi,że załatwi wypuszczenie ich gdy ci przestaną.Początkowo Igor i Jo mają to gdzieś,ale gdy okazuje się,że zostały im 3 minuty życia przepraszają siebie,a Dakota całuje Zekea w policzek i prosi by wypuścił jej przyjaciół co ten czyni.Gdy Dakota powaliła Zekea na ziemie,Igor szybko pobiegł po statuetke.Następnie wraz z resztą Szczurów i Larwami wyjeżdza wagonikami z jaskini.Gdy zaliczją twarde lądowanie,wraz z Dawn,Jo i Dakotą zanoszą Chriswi statuetke,co daje im zwycięstwo.Kiedy Chris tłumaczy im dlaczego tak na prawdę urządził to zadanie,Igor nazwał go chorym psychicznie, na co dostaje opowiedź,że psycholog Chrisa też tak twierdzi,a potym wraz z resztą zostaje oblany szlaufem. Igor podobnie jak reszta, budzony jest na tratwie przez budzik Bricka. Podobnie jak reszta jest zdziwiony i przestraszony tym, że w nocy Chris ich przeniósł na tratwy. Kiedy Dakota wspomniała, że zapomniał wszystkiego co się stało po kolacji, Igor przypomina sobie, że na kolację był zmutowany indyk, a skoro indyk działa nasennie to zmutowany zwalił ich z nóg. Niedługo później zjawia się Chris. Igor od razu ma do niego pretensje, ale Chrisa to nie obchodzi. Gdy Chris mówi o tym, że ktoś znalazł figurkę niezwyciężoności Igor jest lekko sfrustrowany, że to nie on. Igor cieszy się, że drużyna, która 1 dojdzie do brzegu zdobędzie nagrodę, gdyż Szczury mają przewagę liczebną oraz mają Jo. Igor ustala plan, że Dakota będzie używać wiosła, a Dawn, Jo i on będą pchać łódkę. Jo twierdzi, że Dawn wiele nie zrobi w tym, ale Igor uznał iż każda pomoc się przyda. Po chwili niestety, ale Szczury trafiają na krakena. Potwór atakuje ich, ale Dawn przekonuje go by ich zostawił. Jo wraz z Igorem mówią mu, żeby poszedł zaatakować Larwy. Dawn ma pretensje do Igora, że kazał Krakenowi zaatakować Larwy, ale Igor twierdzi, że to dla dobra ogółu. Gdy Szczury dopływają do brzegu, nagle Larwy zostają rzucone prosto na wyspę przez Krakena. Igor stwierdza, że karma wraca co potwierdza Dawn. Kiedy okazuje się, że nie licząc Gwen pogrzebany został również Sam, Dakota martwi się o niego, a Igor wraz z Dawn pocieszają ją, mówiąc, że nic mu nie będzie. Igor twierdzi, że pasy kary są za dużą karą i, że za bardzo utrudnią Szczurom zwycięstwo, ale Chrisa tradycyjnie to nie obchodzi. Gdy Szczury docierają do bagna każdy jest zniesmaczony zapachem. Dakota początkowo nie chcę wejść, ale Igor obiecuję, że komu uda się przejść przez bagno codziennie otrzyma od niego paczkę żelek i dostęp do jego zapasów picia. Początkowo to też jej nie przekonuje, ale wtedy Igor przypomniał jej o kolacji z 4 dnia, którą były bycze jądra. Przechodząc przez bagna zauważają Larwy uciekające przez zmutowanym krokodylem. Igor stwierdza, że muszą być bardzo ostrożni. Wtedy od tyłu atakują ich 2 krokodyle, a Szczury zaczynają uciekać. Po chwili wychodzą oni z bagien, z dużą ilością ran. Igor pyta się dziewczyn czy wszystko dobrze i ku jego uldze, żadnej nic się nie stało. Po chwili wykrywacz metalu, który dostała Jo coś wykrył. Okazało się, że są to klucze do pasów kary. Został im jeden stary klucz. Szybko zorientowali się, że klucz najprawdopodobniej jest do skrzyni ze skarbem. Igo,Jo i Dawn zaczęli kopać, a po chwili znaleźli skrzynię z Gwen i Samem. Gdy Dakota dowiaduje się, że reszcie się to udaje ku zaskoczeniu Dawn,Igora i Jo zaczęła kopać gołymi rękoma 3 razy szybciej niż Jo wykrywaczem metalu. Gdy dokopała się do skrzyni wraz z Igorem i Jo wyjęła ją z ziemi, a Chris uznał Szczury za zwycięzców. Igor cieszył się z tego, że Dakota i Sam oficjalnie zostali parą i z tego, że jeszcze raz mógł porozmawiać ze swoim przyjacielem, który już odpadł. Na początku odcinka Igor wraz z resztą budzony jest przez Chrisa. Gdy Chris mówi o niespodziance dla uczestników, Igor ma nadzieję, że to lody. Gdy okazuje się, że Chris rozwiązuje drużyny, Igor w pokoju zwierzeń wyraża radość, że teraz po eliminacji Jo, będą same osoby, które lubi, a jedyne co ją ochroni to immunitet, ale wykazuje też smutek, że teraz nie będzie kapitanem. Po zniszczeniu domku Larw, Igor wraz z Dawn pomagają Mikeowi i Lightingowi wydobyć ich rzeczy, za co ci są im wdzięczni. Rozmawia wraz z Mikiem o tym, czy jest z Zoey, gdyż wcześniej nie mieli czasu o tym porozmawiać. Igor gratuluję kumplowi, że z nią jest i liczy im powodzenia. Po chwili Mike wołany jest przez Jo, co dziwi Igora. Gdy w czasie tłumaczenia zadania, Chris wypuszcza Duncana, który ucieka Igor mówi, że Chris powinien to przewidzieć z czym prowadzący się zgadza. Igor następnie proponuje wspołpracę Dakocie, Dawn, Mikeowi i Lightningowi, ale chłopcy się na nią nie zgadzają. Igorowi jest trochę smutno, gdy okazuje się, że Mike i Lightning współpracują z Jo. Igor wraz z Dakotą szukają kluczy przy jednej z szafek. Nie znajdują tam wprawdzie klucza, ale zmutowanego szczura, który ich zaatakował ,ale Igor wyrzucił go przez okno w stołówce. Kiedy jakiś mutant atakuje Dawn, Igor pomaga jej, ale trochę czasu im to zajęło. Gdy Dakota w tym czasie znalazła klucz, Igor kazał jej jechać. Ostatecznie na stołówce po krótkim czasie zostali tylko Jo, Mike i Igor, ale Igorowi udało znaleźć się klucz w śmietniku. Igor był lekko zawiedziony, że kolejność znajdywania kluczy nic nie dawała, bo gdyby Dakota, która pierwsza znalazła klucz wyjechała by wcześniej, byłaby większa szansa na wywalenie Jo. Gdy okazuje się, że pomocnikami Chefa w chronieniu samochodów są lasero wiewiórki, Igor wraz z resztą rozbiega się. Gdy Chef złapał Dakote, Igor wykorzystał okazje i podwędził gokart. Gdy okazało się również, że gokart Dawn jest zepsuty, Igor wziął ją ze sobą, ale uprzedził ją, że nie ma prawa jazdy. Igor i Dawn dojeżdżają do pierwszego punktu zaraz po Jo i Mikeu. Igor szybko narysował kółko, Dawn kwiatek po czym jechali dalej. W czasie jazdy Dawn zapytała się Igora czy Dakota nie będzie na nich zła za to, że ją zostawili. Igor odpowiada jej, że raczej nie, a nawet jeśli tak, to znajdzie jakiś sposób by ją przekonać. Następnie poza ekranem zaznaczyli oni 2 punkt. Gdy dojeżdżają do trzeciego punktu zastają Mikea i Jo w połowie punktu na górę totemu. Igor proponuje Dawn podsadzenie, na co ona się zgadza. Igor trochę wolno się wspinał, ale dopiero gdy był prawie na szczycie, Mike i Jo odjechali. Gdy zszedł dojechali Dakota i Lighting. Dakota była zła na Igora i Dawn, że ją zostawili, ale przyjmuje ich przeprosiny. Mówi im również, że Lightning również chcę wywalić Jo, bo go wykiwała. Gdy dojechali do czwartego punktu widzą Mikea, który bije się sam ze sobą. Dawn tłumaczy Igorowi, że Mike choruje na osobowość wieloraką i tłumaczy mu co to jest. Gdy Mike przestaje przeprasza Igora, że pomagał Jo, ale wstydził się innym mówić o jego chorobie, a jedynymi osobami którym o niej powiedział to Cam i Zoey. Igor pyta się go dlaczego współpracował Jo, na co dostaje odpowiedź, że ta go szantażował, że powie reszcie czego Mike nie chciał. Po ich dialogu okazuje się, że Dakota zaznaczyła ostatni punkt. Niestety ku smutku niemal każdego uczestnika, okazuje się, że czwarty punkt był podstępem Duncana by zemścić się na Chrisie,a zwycięzcą zostaje osoba, która jako pierwsza oznaczyła totem… Czyli Jo. Na ceremonii Igor jest zagrożony wraz z Mikiem, ale Jo ostatecznie do domu odsyła Mikea. Igor żegna go i mówi, że wyeliminuje Jo. Igor wraz z pozostałą czwórką zawodników patrzy ze zdziwieniem na Zeppelin Chrisa. Gdy Chris mówi jak nazywa się dzisiejsze wyzwanie, Igor pyta się jakie dokładnie będą przeszkody, Chris mówi mu żeby poczekał. Gdy okazuje się, że gościem specjalnym odcinka będzie Heather , Igor pyta się Chrisa czemu zaprosił największą jędze w programie, na co Heather odpowiada, że frajerzy głosu nie mają. Igor odpowiada, że przynajmniej jeżeli wygra milion to ten nie wpadnie do wulkanu.Po próbie demonstracyjnej, Igor stwierdza, że spadochron chyba nie zadziałał. Igor chcę zrezygnować, ale gdy Chris pokazuje mu pieniądze ten stwierdza, że kasa pozbawia go rozsądku i strachu przed niebezpieczeństwem. Gdy Jo mówi mu, że i tak go nie zgarnie, Igor zaczyna się z nią kłócić, ale przerywa im Dawn pytając się ich czy kiedyś przestaną, na co oboje odpowiedzieli, że gdy odpadnie drugi. Igorowi do zrąbienia wylosował się ptak. Kiedy Jo chcę wykorzystać Dawn do wygrania zadania, Igor mówi jej, że Dawn powinna sama o sobie decydować… i powinna zadecydować by pomóc Igorowi. Zaczyna się kłótni między Igorem i Jo w czasie której Lightning, Dakota i Dawn postanawiają współpracować. Igor wiedząc, że sam ma niewielkie szanse na zwycięstwo proponuje Jo tymczasowe zakopanie toporu wojennego i współprace na to jedno wyzwanie, na co Jo się zgadza. Igor obiecuję Jo, że jeżeli zobaczy cś co może posłużyć jako część do balona poinformuje ją i nawzajem. W czasie szukania po śmieciach Igor znalazł figurkę niezwyciężoności. W pokoju zwierzeń stwierdza, że to znaczy, że od początku na wyspie były dwie. Po jakimś czasie Igor znalazł ogromne prześcieradło oraz kanapę, które mogłyby posłużyć Jo jako części do jej helikoptera. Gdy ją znajduje, Jo mówi mu, że widziała kilka ptaków, które mógłby oskubać i skleić ich pióra jako skrzydła. Gdy Igorowi udało sobie zrobić skrzydła imitujące takie ptaka okazuje się, że pierwszą część wyzwania wygrała Dawn, która do zbudowania miała rakietę. Gdy Heather ukradła Zeppelin, Igor przypomina Chrisowi o tym, że tam są jego nagrody. Gdy Chris mówi uczestnikom o ich nowym zadaniu, Igor jest niezadowolony, gdyż twierdzi, że na tych skrzydłach trudno mu będzie go dogonić. W powietrzu Igorowi udało dogonić się Lightinga i Dakote. Igor pyta się ich czy może lecieć razem z nimi, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu oboje nie chcą z nim współpracować. Igor pyta się ich dlaczego, na to dostaje odpowiedź, że ostatnio wobec reszty zachowuje się wrednie. Igor stwierdza, że to nie prawda, ale Dakota przypomina mu o tym jak zostawił ją i Lightinga w poprzednim odcinku i o tym jak stwierdził, że Dawn powinna podejmować własne decyzje czyli na przykład pomóc mu i o tym jak zmusił Szczury do tego by mianować go kapitanem, a w zamian dawał im jeść. Igor przeprasza ich, ale Dakota i Lighting wybaczą mu tylko jeżeli zagłosuje na siebie podczas ceremonii na co ten niechętnie się zgadza. Po chwili lecenia, jedna ze zmutowanych owiec ziewnęła na jego skrzydła czym je spaliła. Na jego szczęście spadł na inną z którą udało mu się zaprzyjaźnić. Gdy Zeppelin się niszczy, a Dawn z niego wypada, koza Igora złapała ją. Igor przeprasza ją za to jaki był wcześniej, a Dawn mówi, że nic się nie stało. Na eliminacji był remis między nim, a Jo. Chris zarządził dogrywkę, ale wtedy Igor wyjął figurkę niezwyciężoności. Chris stwierdził, że w takim razie Jo wypada, ale okazało się, że ona również ją ma. Ostatecznie osobą, która dostała jeden głos i wypada okazuje się być… Dakota. Igor wraz z Dawn i Lightingiem żegna ją. Ciekawostki *W tej wersji Staci jest w Larwach,a Igor w Szczurach. *Osoby na które głosował Igor: **B - Odcinek 2 **Sam - Odcinek 6 *Osoby,które głosowały na Igora: **Scott - Odcinek 6 *W tej wersji B z powodu eliminacji nie ulepszył kanapy,ale w zamian karaluch wziął Szczury na grzbiet i wspiął się z nimi na szczyt. *W tej wersji z powodu iż Igor był kaptanem Szczurów,zdecydował wybrać ładniejszy fort. *W odcinku 4 kolenośc złapania przez pająka: **Dawn **Mike **Lighting **Zoey **Brick **Igor **Cameron **Scott **Jo *W tej wersji w odcinku 4 z powodu zamiany Scotta na Dawn oraz Lightinga na Dakote,Szczury miały cały czas osobe,która sterowała,a Scott miał utrudniony sabotaż drużyny,Szczury przed Camem doarły do dzwonka i wygrały. *W tej wersji również,za sprawą Igora Zoey i Mike zostali parą. *Do 6 odcinka Igor był kapitanem Szczurów,a Jo Larw.Zmienia to przeniesienie dziewczyny do Szczurów. **Ostatecznie jednak kapitanem Szczurów wciąż jest Igor,w czasie gdy Larwy go nie posiada. *W tej wersji Scottowi nie udaje się sabotować Szczurów, dzięki czemu to one wygrywają większość wyzwań. *Nie wiadomo kto na kogo glosował w czasie eliminacji w 10 odcinku.Najprawdopodobniej Igor głsował na siebie wraz z Lightingiem,Dakota i Dawn na Jo,a Jo na Dakote. *Mimo układu między Jo,a Igorem w odcinku 10 w drugiej części wyzwania nie współpracują mimo iż nie zakończyli układu. Eliminaja 14.Staci - Nikt z Larw nie przyczynił się do przegranej,więc wyrzuciły najbardziej irytującą osobę. 13.B - Przez niego Szczury przegrały 12.Anna Maria - Nie dopilnowała fortu co skończyło się przegraną Larw. 11.Brick - Zrezygnował,gdyż poczuł się odpowiedzialny za przegraną drużyny.Następnie okazało się,że i ak by odpadł za sprawą iż Jo namówiła Larwy do jego eliminacji. 10.Zoey - Jo podsłuchała jej rozmowę z Mikiem,a kiedy zostali parą,poszła do Camerona i przekonała go,żeby na nią głosować,gdyż teraz odpadnie albo ona albo ona.Na ceremonii doszlo do remisu i do dogrywki,którą wygrała Jo. 9.Sam - Prawie udało mu się wygrać,ale ostatecznie poległ i przegrał wyzwanie. 8.Cameron - Gdy Scott usłyszał,ich rozmowę przed ceremonią,pomyślał,że to będzie mogło skutkować sojuszem w przyszłości.Przekonał Lightinga go głosowania na Camerona.W czasie eliminacji Mike głosował na Scotta,a Cam na Lightinga,co dało wynik 2-1-1. 7.Scott - Chciał posłużyć się Mikiem do wywalenia Lightinga, ale Mike ku jego zaskoczeniu nie dał mu się i powiedział o wszystkim Lightingowi. 6.Mike - Po tym gdy Mike wyznał wszystkim o jego chorobie, Jo nie miała już czym go szantażować i wyeliminowała. 5.Dakota - igor i Jo otrzymali po 2 głosy na ceremonii,ale oboje wybronili się figurką niezwyciężonści,a że ona dostała 1 głos,odpadła.